Soldier of Loyalty
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: My first Ikkitousen Fic, which is as usual, semi-canon and a bit unpredictable. Follow the story of my OC as he embarks on his journey , and at the same time, defy the bloody destiny that marks all Toushi. Chapter 3 added!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or its characters. My OC of course belongs to me, and like my other fics, I always say the same thing right at the beginning. This is my first attempt at writing an Ikkitousen fic, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way, thank you. As with my stories, expect a non to semi-canon version of Ikki Tousen to be served up to you in my story. Chers!

A Soldier's Loyalty

Prologue

Fate, a word so simple, and yet so mystifying to many. It is a word that has been conceived through centuries past, passing through the ages like a commonplace item. Fate was something that inescapable, for it is something that the ancient people believed to have shaped and directed them to their destiny. It is just as prevalent now, as it was 1,800 years ago in China, which the people know today as the era of the 'Three Kingdoms'.

Even now, the inheritance of that bloody era transcends through time, for the souls of the warriors are now trapped in beads known as 'magatama', and their bearers are widely known as 'Toushi', whose fate have been decided, doomed to repeat the fate of the souls that are trapped in their respective magatama. Is there really no way out of this cursed fate… no one to defy the fate that is already being written due to the possession of the 'magatama'? This is the story of one such person… his name is Ro'Ka Bun'ken.

It was just another day for students for Seito Gakuen, one of the Seven Schools in the Kanto region that held many 'Toushi' that vied for control over the Kanto region by winning the Big Fighter Tournament and gain control over the Gyokuji, which was currently in the possession of Rakuyo High School… home of one Toutaku Chuei… which was undisputedly the common enemy of all the other Great Schools.

We now see four girls that are walking towards the gate of their school, and almost everyone gave them respected looks and greetings. It was not strange, considering that one of them is the Leader of Seito's Toushi… even though she doesn't look like it.

Kan'U Un'chou, Ryuubi Gentoku, Chouhi Ekitoku, and finally Chou'un Shiryuu were very famous Toushi within Seito and Kan'u was regarded as one of the Top Five in the Kanto Region. Not to mention she is always never without her trust guandao , aptly named Blue Dragon, after the famous blade used by her historical namesake, would mean that she is not someone to be taken lightly at all.

Those who knew Kan'u often see her as someone that is strong and elegant, almost aloof and rarely see her smile… which is why even her friends and comrades were quite surprised to see a wistful, and almost cheerful smile on her face.

Ryuubi, though she was better known as a bookworm in Seito, was the first one to voice out the thoughts of everyone present. "Ano… Kan'U-san?"

Kan'U turned towards the person that she had become bodyguard on and smiled gently at her. "Yes? What is it, Ryuubi-sama?"

"You seem… quite happy today, Kan'U-san… is there something the matter?" Ryuubi asked rather inquisitively.

"Yes, Un'Chou-san…" Chou'un added her own words in, while maintaining her usual serene look. The silver haired maiden, who was one of Kan'U's good friends, found it rather intriguing to see that smile on her friend's face. "Were you thinking about the upcoming Big Fight Tournament that is coming up in a few weeks' time… or has something occurred that put you in such a good mood?"

Kan'u just smirked slightly at Chou'un and said. "Curious, aren't we, Shiryuu-san?" She then shrugged and said. "Well, I suppose it is no harm telling the three of you… two days ago, I received a letter from a childhood friend of mine, who had finished his formal training in China two months ago, and is coming here to Seito to study. His family, like ours are the descendants of Toushi… and if my history is correct… he is one of your most devoted officers, Ryuubi-sama."

A few raised eyebrows were present in the group over Kan'U's comment, and Ryuubi asked. "I see… who is it that you speak of, Kan'U-san?"

Kan'U just smiled slightly as she said. "His name is Ro'ka Bun'ken, or in Chinese would be Liao Hua Wen Qian… according to the letter he sent me, he has a mastery of third dan level Shorinji Kempo as well as a fourth dan master of Chinese weaponry, especially the Jian and saber. His Toushi ranking would currently be somewhere on a high C-Rank to a borderline low B-Rank… I suppose."

There was a low murmur heard from the students around them, as the news spread about a potential new powerful Toushi that was soon going to transfer into Seito, which sent a wave of cheer around the school.

Chouhi then said. "Are you sure he is that strong, Kan-san…?" There was a slight disbelief in her tone. "Sure, he might have some fancy skills learning all that stuff… but has he ever fought as a Toushi before? And how do you know his power level even before you met him? And aren't newcomers are usually classified as E-Rank Toushi at the start?"

Kan'u just smirked slightly and said. "That, Chouhi-san… is something that I know very well. We were close as childhood friends, though not in a romantic sort of way. He was one of the few boys at that time who wouldn't mind hanging out with a tough girl back then… and the fact that he and I are neighbors back then, as well as training partners, made me well aware of his power back then. Even before I became a Toushi, we often had spars quite often, before he left for China to seek formal training on his Art, and most of the time, we drew quite often, though I often would be able to square minimal wins against him."

She then looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking again. "If I recall correctly, our score between us is around 99 wins and 90 draws in my favor. Of course that was when we were still in grade school and junior high school."

There was another ripple of murmurs that went through the crowd at that particular revelation from one of their strongest toushi in their school. Chouhi still looked skeptical at what Kan'u had said, though there was a slight glint of respect in her eyes, which was almost unnoticeable by everyone. She was then about to comment, when she heard the sound of someone speaking, the tones indicating some degree of mirth and amusement.

"Really, Kan-san… I think you have got the facts a little bit mixed up, don't you think?"

Everyone present, including the toushi that was present turned their heads in the direction of the words. The speaker was a boy wearing a casual Chinese tang shirt which was light blue in color and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He was built quite leanly, almost like the mix of a gymnast and an athlete, with some hint of muscles on his body. He had light, sandy brown hair, and soft blue eyes which sparkled with mirth and mischief, a slight smirk on his face.

An ornate Chinese jian, complete with its scabbard was strapped on his back, and he walked with the grace of an experienced martial artist, which drew some attention from the female half of the school population. There was also a light blue colored magatama, which he wore on his right ear for all to see, signifying his status as a Toushi.

Kan'u just smirked back at her childhood friend and said. "Is that so, Ro-san? Do tell, which facts have I got mixed up in my statement? As I recall, I made no such mistakes when I made my statement."

Ro'ka just chuckled and said. "That so? Kan-san… as I recall, I did let you win in some of those spars that we took part when we were in junior high. And though we drew often… I have to admit that you were better than me in some matches."

Kan'u just laughed and said. "You are still just as stubborn as ever, aren't you, Bun'ken… just like when we were kids and in junior high."

Ro'ka just smirked in return and said. "Likewise, Un'chou-san… you are just as tough as usual, though I must say… you are very beautiful right now. A beautiful woman that can kick butt… now that is something that is wonderful, don't you think?"

Kan'u just raised an eyebrow at that statement, though there was a slight hint of a blush on her face, something that did not go unnoticed by those that were close to her. Each of them filed this piece of information in their own minds for further study.

"I see that you picked up something more than just the martial arts, old friend… you are not in the habit of using that silver tongue of yours to seduce girls, are you? I would hate to see my old friend to become another womanizer like that person in Nan'you Academy."

Ro'ka just shrugged and then said. "Whatever you say, Kan'u-san… though I might have a silver tongue, I am no womanizer… let's just leave it at that, shall we? Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends and more importantly, the 'Leader' of this school?"

Kan'U nodded and said. "Very well, I will accept that for now, Ro'ka… now, as you said, let me introduce to everyone." She then motioned for him to approach and then turned to her friends. "Everyone, this is Ro'ka Bun'ken… the childhood friend that I had mentioned about. Ro'ka, these are my friends."

She then gestured to each of the girls. "This is Chouhi Ekitoku, and Chou'un Shiryuu… and lastly..." She then gestured to Ryuubi and said. "This is Ryuubi Gentoku… the Leader of Seito Gakuen."

Ro'ka then bowed respectfully to each of the girls and said. "Pleased to meet you all… my name is Ro'ka Bun'ken… and it is an honor to serve under you, Ryuubi-sama.I hope to be of good service to you and Seito."

End of Prologue

Please Read and Review.

Authors Note: Well, this is my first attempt at writing an Ikki Tousen fic, which is set during the first season. Please be honest in your reviews, so that I can know how I am doing in this particular fic. On another note, like my usual stories, I like to write in semi-canon or AU-style, so don't be surprised if the events of my fic, don't go exactly fall in canon. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or its characters. My OC of course belongs to me, and like my other fics, I always say the same thing right at the beginning. This is my first attempt at writing an Ikkitousen fic, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way, thank you. As with my stories, expect a non to semi-canon version of Ikki Tousen to be served up to you in my story. Chers!

A Soldier's Loyalty

Chapter 1

Ryuubi Gentoku flushed slightly, since she too saw how good looking Kan'U's friend was. Nevertheless, she nodded and said. "It is good to have you with us too, Ro'ka-san… but if I remembered correctly, Kan'U said that you would be joining Seito… but how is this possible? After all… Seito is an all-girl's school is it not?"

Ro'Ka just chuckled and then said. "Kan'U-san… did you hear what your Leader had said? She is right you know that I would really look out of place around here. Besides… who ever said that I was going to study here?"

There was a short silence following his announcement, before Kan'U had an inquisitive expression on her face as she said. "Would you terribly mind if you explain yourself, Bun'ken? Especially that statement you just made. In your letter that you sent to me, you specifically mentioned to me that you would join Seito."

Ro'ka nodded and said carefully, noticing that Kan'U was slowly fingering the bundle that held her guan dao. "So I did… but I did some research about Seitou, and like your Leader, Ryuubi-sama had mentioned, I do not think, even with special concessions, I would be able to enter Seito as a student, though I am joining its Toushi Ranks in an unofficial capacity. A wild card option for your school if you will."

Chouhi looked at Ro'ka with some measure of respect, and of course a bit of skepticism, though she had to admit that the young man's words made a lot of sense. Ryuubi was beaming slightly with joy, a slight flush on her cheeks as the cute, if a bit handsome young man agreed with her.

Chou'un was… Chou'un, as she had her usual serene expression on her face, though she did feel the hidden power that Kan'U-san's friend possesses. It is as Kan'u had said; he had the capacity and ki reserves that match the ranking that she had mentioned about. Though she was a bit reserved as to why he was joining Seito in an unofficial capacity.

After all, being Kan'U-san's friend, it would not be difficult for Ryuubi to allow him into the school, awkward as it is, on special concessions, which would boost Seito's ranks with one more powerful Toushi, and an additional bodyguard for Ryuubi as well. There should be some kind of reason why he had made that decision, and she was going to find out sooner or later, either from Kan'U or Ro'ka himself in a later date.

Kan'U nodded and then said. "All right… I will accept that part of your apology… but the question remains is… what school do you intend to join on an official capacity? It had not be Rakuyo, Bun'ken… or we might find ourselves at odds with each other… not to mention all of us here, especially me would not forgive you for joining up with that madman and a mutual enemy, known as Toutaku Chuei."

Ro'ka just snorted and then said. "Come on, Kan'u… do you think I would be that stupid to join up with that school with that tyrant in it? Not likely at all, though it isn't Kyosho either, though I did manage to get myself in a little friendly spar with both Kakuka Houko and Kakouton Genjou just yesterday."

He paused for a moment, and said. "It's not Gogun or even Nan'you…. Or even Youshuu… though I have heard things about Enjutsu and Ryuyou that aren't too complimentary, so no thanks as well." He took some time to compose himself before saying. "I'm going to Ryoshuu Gakuen officially."

There was a soft murmur that rippled through the crowd, before Kan'u turned to her three friends and said. "Chou'Un-san, Chouhi-san, and Ryuubi-sama… could you go on ahead first without me? I need to talk alone to Bun'ken over here for just a moment."

Both Chouhi and Chou'un looked skeptical and even wary for a moment, and Chou'un even fingered her katana for a moment, until she heard Ryuubi say in her usual gentle voice. "Alright then… Chou'un-san… Chouhi-san… let's go inside the school then… first period is going to take place in an hour's time…"

She then paused for a moment before saying. "That goes for you too, Kan'U-san… please be on time as well, I don't want you to be late for your first period as well. I will see you later in class, alright?"

Kan'u nodded and said. "Hai, Ryuubi-sama."

Ryuubi nodded and then turned to her two companions and said. "Let's go, Chouhi-san, Chou'un-san." The two girls quickly followed their leader, though there was a soft enigmatic smile on Chou'un's face. _Ryoshuu Gakuen, eh? I see where you are coming from, Ro'ka-san… that is a most brilliant move you have just made. With some clever maneuvering, we should probably see an alliance between Ryoshuu and Seito… as well as bringing three moderately powerful Toushi on our side, and prevent a part of history from coming true. I must say that you earned my respect even more, Ro'ka-san… more than you think right now. Kan'U-san was right in bringing you to us, even if you decided to join us in an unofficial capacity. This should prove to be interesting times for all of Kanto… now that your allegiance is set on both Seito and Ryoshuu… yes, most interesting indeed._

As soon as the rest of the students left for their classes, and they were alone, Kan'u crossed her arms across her chest and then looked at Ro'ka with an inquisitive look, and said. "Now that we are alone, Ro'ka… I expect that you come clean with me, and tell me your reason for joining Ryoshuu instead of Seito. Contrary to what you think, old friend… just being an old friend of mine would guarantee you a special concession to join Seito on an official position, even though you would be the first boy to be in an all-girl's school."

She paused for a moment and then smirked at him. "Most guys would literally kill to be in your current position, you know. You do know that, don't you Bun'ken?"

Ro'ka just let out a snort, and smirked back at her. "You are right, Un'chou… but like I said, I am no ordinary person. But coming back to the topic… I am joining Ryoshuu for a few reasons. First of them all is to prevent Toutaku from launching a pre-emptive strike and converting them to his side, even though the odds are unlikely. Secondly, even if Toutaku falls somewhere along the way, I just have to make sure that Sousou doesn't do the same… I am sure you are aware of what happened back then. Thirdly, I want to keep a close eye on one person there. I think you are aware of who I am talking about, don't you, Un'Chou-san?"

Kan'U looked thoughtful for a moment, and her eyes widened for a moment before saying. "You mean… you are going there to keep an eye on her… are you not, Bun'ken? You are talking about Bachou Mouki, I presume?"

Ro'ka nodded and said. "Indeed, Unchou… I am indeed talking about Bachou Mouki. I think you know, that she is different than the rest of us… the spirit of Bachou himself reside within her magatama, and I am sure you are well aware of what transpired when the previous holder of Ryofu Housen's magatama , Ritsuu Buntatsu pissed the girl off."

Kan'U nodded having heard rumors of what happened at Ryoshuu back then. Apparently, the spirit of Kin Bachou himself possessed the body of Bachou Mouki and brutally devastated Ritsuu Buntatsu, and almost killed him, were it not the intervention of Kan'sui Bunyaku and Houtou Reimei who woke her to her senses.

"I can see what you mean, Bun'ken… that is indeed a troublesome thought… I suppose that is indeed a good reason for you to be around Ryoshuu. At least there would be one more fighter than can help keep her in check just in case that Kin Bachou possesses her once again."

"Exactly, Un'chou-san… but another reason is that I hope to keep the three of them alive and well, to fight against Toutaku… and Sousou, should the events of history unfold again as it is written. I want to make sure that Houtoku Reimei would not be in Sousou's camp. Her fate to die in your hands can be averted, and from what I know about her, she is a strong ki user as well as a person with some minor onmyou jutsu, which I believe would be beneficial to our side, should an alliance between them and us become a reality."

"Indeed… now that you put it that way, an alliance between Ryoshuu and Seito does seem even more promising. Tell you what, Bun'ken… you go ahead and join Ryoshuu. If there are any matches that require your presence as a wild card option for option for Seito… you would be the first to know about it."

Ro'ka nodded and then said. "Will do, Kan-san… now if you would excuse me, I have to get my entrance papers to be finalized, so that I can get to school tomorrow, so I had better go there as soon as I can. That is if you don't have anything more to discuss with me, of course."

Kan'U just chuckled and said. "Of course I don't, Bun'ken… though I do have one question for you, out of curiosity's sake of course. There are those who, despite living in this present era, choose only to follow the so called 'fate'… that these magatama that we wear had planned out for them. What I want to know is, Bun'ken… is what is your take on this particular trend, and how are your own views regarding this so called 'fate' that we are doomed to follow."

Ro'ka looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged. "You know Kan-san… I think those people who blindly follow the so called 'fate' that these magatama that we wear are fools. What transpired 1800 years ago in China should have no bearing in what we do today in the modern era."

He paused for a moment and said. "And as for me… I don't care about this fate that the magatama will bring. True, I can say that, because maybe the spirit inside my magatama is one of the more fortunate ones, living long enough to see the prime era of Shu in that time. But that does not concern me the least… what I believe is this. I wear the magatama, and not the other way round. I intend to defy the so called fate that these jewels will bring, Kan-san… and I will fight them to the end, tooth and nail all the way."

Kan'U just smirked and said. "Like I said, Bun'ken… you really did not change much after all this time. Do you think that you really have the ability to change the fates of those who were destined to perish 1800 years ago?"

Ro'ka just smirked back at her and said. "I don't know if I can change the fates of every Toushi, Kan-san… but I have to try my best, don't I? After all, there were many people who might have changed the course of history had they survived. That includes you, Ryuubi-sama, and Chouhi-san, and many more. I intend to do just that, Kan-san… mark my words."

"Somehow, I will not surprised if you managed to do just that, Bun'ken… you always have a flair about you that sometimes make people believe that you can make something impossible, possible." She smiled softly and said. "Well, it was nice to meet you again, old friend… I have to get to class for a moment… but I will call you when we can have a friendly spar again, just like old times. Until then… take care of yourself now, alright?"

She then turned and walked towards the school, unconsciously adding a slight sway in her steps, making Ro'ka's eyebrow raise slightly as he was slightly captivated by the sway of her hips and the view of his old friend's shapely derriere slowly wiggling from side to side.

Sighing at his friend's antics, he just shook his head as he turned around and slowly walked away, making his way towards the direction of the train station. After all, he had a school to go to, and finalize his entrance papers. Wouldn't do to mess that up… then perhaps he could stop by either areas that either Gogun or Youshuu controlled to look for some friendly spars. Not that he had any problems going to those two places… after all…. He had a distant cousin in both places, and it would be rude not to visit them after his long absence from Kanto.

With that pleasant note in his mind, he quickened his steps towards the train station. He had a school to enroll into and cousins to visit… all in all, a good day for him to be alive and well.

End of Chapter 1

Please Read and Review

Authors Note: Well then this is the end of Chapter 1. Finally finished this chapter… and I hope you guys that reads this fic will enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoy writing it. And for fun's sake, why don't you guys try and guess who are the distant cousins of Bun'ken? Cheers and hope to see you guys reviewing this chapter, and many more that is sure to come. Tootles!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or its characters. My OC of course belongs to me, and like my other fics, I always say the same thing right at the beginning. This is my first attempt at writing an Ikkitousen fic, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way, thank you. As with my stories, expect a non to semi-canon version of Ikki Tousen to be served up to you in my story. Cheers!

A Soldier's Loyalty

Chapter 2

Ro'ka Bun'ken boarded the train and sat down on one of its empty seats, as the train pulled out of the station and began its journey to where he had to stop if he wanted to go to Ryoshuu Gakuen. In his thoughts, he recalled the events that transpired in the Sangokushi, a book he took to himself to familiarize, since all Toushi carried the souls of the characters of that particular era.

He particularly selected Ryoshuu, just like he told Kan'U, for several obvious reasons. One of which is that after Toutaku supposedly fell in history, Sou Sou would be the next to kill Ba'Tou, Bachou Mouki's father in history, which led to a plot which Bachou almost killed Kan'sui Bun'yaku, and later Houtoku Reimei would join with Sou Sou, only to end up dying under Kan'U's hand.

Bachou Mouki was one of Shu's Five Tiger Generals, so it is no surprise why he wanted Ryoshuu to join up with Seito, but also adding both Houtou Reimei and Kan'sui Bun'yaku was also icing on the cake, seeing that they were formidable Toushi in their own right. His own thoughts then wandered a bit, as he thought about two people in Rakuyo High School. Chinkyu Kodai and Ryofuu Housen.

Out of the two, Ryofuu was the more powerful, and he thought to himself, what will happen after Toutaku's fall? History noted that Ryofuu and Chinkyuu briefly allied with Ryuubi, only to betray him, and later save Ryuubi from Enshoku's attack. But in the end, both Ryofuu and Chinkyu were captured and then killed by Sou Sou. He wondered, if there is a way to change that part of history… or should he leave it as it is?

These thoughts occupied his mind, as the train stopped at the station he was going to alight at, after some time, and he exited the train, and got out of train station as fast as he could, and started walking towards the general direction of Ryoshuu Gakuen.

Once he arrived, he was surprised to see how relaxed the atmosphere the school was… until twenty or so students, all wearing the uniform of Ryoshuu blocked his path. He also noticed the magatama hanging off their ears, and the leader of the bunch, a slightly muscular boy said. "Halt, stranger…. I can see that you are a Toushi, just by seeing the magatama on your ear. What I want to know is… what are your intentions for coming to Ryoshuu?"

Rouka just blinked and then said, and said nonchalantly. "Why I came here to join Ryoshuu officially as a student of course… I don't think I see any other reason for me to be here, do you? Besides, I thought only Seito carries out this kind of thing, to judge the potential and how powerful their potential new students are."

The leader of the bunch just smirked and said. "Ahh, I see… I don't know if Seito does that… but here in Ryoshuu we do something similar… just in case anything happens. After all, we might not know if you are a spy from one of the other schools or even an assassin from either Kyosho or Rakuyo."

Rouka nodded and said. "I understand perfectly… so, I suppose we have to do this then?" He then settled for a basic Shorinji fighting stance, and his hand went for his sword, and took it in his hand, not taking it out of its scabbard just yet.

"I am afraid so, newcomer… no offense, but we have to do this. CHARGE!!!!" The leader gave a loud command, pointing at Rouka, and the students charged at him, intending to rough him up a little.

Rouka tensed for a moment, before he moved, using the footwork he learned in the Shaolin Temple and started dodging gracefully, and then landing well placed chops and punches on their gut and necks, knocking them out rather easily, as he did not want to hurt them too much.

After some time, he managed to beat the twenty or so members of his 'welcoming committee', before a short haired girl dressed in the blazer and uniform of Ryoushu approached him. He noticed that she had black hair that fell to the middle of her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves, which was slightly padded on the back.

She then approached him, and then said. "So… you are the new student, I presume? My name is Houtoku Reimei… I was asked by the Student Council President to escort you to the school office to finalize your entry papers."

Ro'ka nodded and then said. "Pleased to meet you, Houtoku-san… my name is Ro'ka Bun'ken… and I am indeed the new student that is transferring into Ryoushu as of tomorrow. Please lead the way; I am looking forward to starting school again after two years in the temple."

Houtoku Reimei just raised an eyebrow slightly at that last comment of the new student, and vowed to ask him about it after he has finished his business with the school administration. She did however, note to herself silently, that he was a bit on the cute side, if not handsome. She then nodded and said. "Please follow me then, I will lead you there."

Ro'ka nodded and then followed the raven haired woman towards the school, walking past its corridors, and soon found himself standing in front of the school's administrative office. Houtoku Reimei motioned for him to enter the office, but before he went in, she spoke to him. "When you are done, Ro'Ka-san, allow me to accompany you for a brief tour of the school. I also wanted to introduce you to my friends… and also, I need to speak to you regarding certain things as well."

Ro'Ka felt slightly intrigued by this, though he nodded and then said. "Alright then, I will do just that. I suppose that there is no harm in knowing the lay of the land before I settle down here tomorrow. Thanks for the offer, Houtoku-san… I'll see you later, kay?" He gave her a cheerful smile, which made Houtoku blush a little, as he entered the admin office.

It was some time before he exited the school's admin office, and then looked at Houtoku who was waiting for him. He then smiled sheepishly and said. "I am really sorry for making you wait, Houtoku-san… turns out that there was a slight snag in the bureaucracy regarding my old school records to be cleared up, but it should be fine now. Would you like to lead the way? It seems that I have a tour of the school to participate."

Houtoku just smiled softly at that particular remark, her cheeks became slightly rosy again. It seems that there are more than meets the eye when it comes to this new transfer student. Firstly of course, is that he was fairly good looking, and it seems that he has fairly good manners as well. If one would care to ask her, she would have said that these qualities would be the ones that she finds attractive.

"Indeed you do, Ro'ka-san… please follow me. I'll give you a brief tour of the school, before I bring you to meet my friends. On the way, you can tell me more about yourself as well."

Ro'ka just nodded, as he figured that his companion would want to find out more about him, in a professional manner. He did not find it strange of course, since the era of the Sangokushi was one full of espionage and secret plots and all that, and judging by how his 'welcoming committee' had acted, Ryoushu must have some sort of run-in with one of the two schools that they mentioned, Rakuyo and Kyosho.

He just smiled to himself. Those two schools are the ones that have Toutaku and Sou Sou respectively. Figures that any one of them would want to start and move to establish territories, though in a historical aspect, it was Sou Sou would be most likely to do so, though not at such an early stage. It is something worth looking out for as he began his school year here.

Houtoku noticed that the young man she was with was deep in thought as they walked together. There was something enigmatic about the way he smiled, it was as if he was feeling amused over something that he only knows… or perhaps he was planning something in secret.

At first, she wanted to feel wary of the man, and rightfully so, since he had single handedly defeated the twenty Toushi that had made up his so-called 'welcoming committee', which was mostly made up of high D to low to medium C-Ranks. That would mean, that he would be at least a high C-Rank to at least a B-rank, which made her feel even more cautious about the man.

Feeling it necessary to clear things up in the open, she then said. "Ro'ka-san… before we begin the tour, why don't you start telling a bit about yourself? I am particularly curious by your remark earlier about being in a temple for two years… and also a bit about the enigmatic smile that you had just earlier. I wanted to know of your plans, when you stay here in Ryoushu. As one of the guardians of Mouki, who is the overall leader here, I have the right to know of your intentions in joining us."

Ro'ka Bun'ken just chuckled and said. "Figures you wanted to get this out of the way, Houtoku-san. I suppose it is a legitimate question, plus with all the tension that surrounds the schools, I am not surprised if you would ask that question. You are, after all, doing your duty as a guardian of the Leader of this school. Very well then."

He paused for a moment, before saying. "My name, as you know is Rouka Bunken. I am a childhood friend and sparring partner of Kanu Unchou from Seito Gakuen. I returned to Kanto after two years of formal training in the Shaolin Temple back in China, though I did not become a monk there, and as for my intentions… well, I have several, but my main ones are to make help keep an eye on Bachou Mouki… just in case that incident with Ritsuuu Buntatsu repeats itself once more. Secondly of course, is to make sure that neither Rakuyo nor Kyosho would try and pull off a fast one and try to subjugate this school under their thumbs. If you study the Sangokushi as well as I do, I am sure you are aware what is to come, even if Toutaku does fall as written in the history books."

Houtoku nodded, as she did possess a copy of Sangokushi as well, and knew what he was talking about. She then smiled at him and said. "Well, thank you for clearing that up with me, Rouka-san… but somehow, I sense that you still have something that you are not telling me? Am I right?"

Rouka just chuckled and said. "You are quite the observant one, aren't you, Houtoku-san? Very well then, I do not suppose it would be of any harm to inform you of my current status. I am now a member of Ryoushuu, and my allegiance is to it, unquestioned. But I am also, mind you, an unofficial member of Seito, a wild card option for them, if you will."

Houtoku nodded and said. "I see… so what happens in the event that Seito and Ryoushuu are matched up against each other in the Big Fight Tournament? What will your response be then?"

"A valid question, Houtoku-san… I would be surprised if you did not enquire me about that." Rouka commented, and then just said in a relaxed manner. "My loyalty is still for Ryoushuu, and I request to fight either Kan'U or Chou'un Shiryuu when the time comes. Those are Seito's main strengths, if I do say so myself, at least at my own estimates."

Houtoku nodded and said. "Very well then, thank you for letting me know of all this… I don't know how much I can trust you at the moment, but my senses are telling me to trust you, so I will. Come, Rouka-san… I'll take you to meet Kansui and Mouki. If you would follow me… this way." With that, she slowly turned and motioned for him to follow her once again.

Rouka just shrugged as he followed her through the school hall, past the corridors, until they reached the vicinity of the school field. He then noticed her approaching two people as they walked over to their generation direction.

One was a male student, with messy raven hair, and an almost ever present serious look on his face, and they other was a busty girl with light blonde hair, which in his opinion, had a slight ditzy look on her face.

Once they arrived, the serious looking guy commented. "Who's the guy tagging along with you Houtoku? I assume that this is the new student you are asked to escort?"

Houtoku nodded and said. "That's right, Kansui… this is Rouka Bunken… he's a childhood friend and sparring partner of Kanu Unchou of Seito, and he is joining Ryoushu officially tomorrow."

Rouka then added. "Thank you, Houtoku-san… I also like to add that I am placing my loyalty in Ryoushuu, though I have to make it clear from the start that I am also an unofficial member of Seito, due to Kanu's status there, and is able to fight for them in an unofficial status. That of course is not valid in the event that Ryoushuu and Seito are drawn against each other in the upcoming Big Fight Tournament, so please; set your mind at ease, if that is what you are worried about, Kansui-san."

Kansui just snorted, but said. "You are Kanu's friend, you say? From what I can feel about your ki, it feels impressive and the way you move indicates that you are well trained as well. I would like to spar with you sometime, to get a feel of how good you really are."

Rouka just smirked in return and said. "It would be a pleasure to do so, Kansui-san… I will be looking forward to that as well."

Houtoku just rolled her eyes at both men, feeling a bit exasperated by their excuse of getting into a fight with each other. Bachou Mouki, on the other had just smiled, which made Kansui's heart skip a beat, and a slight flush appeared on his face, which quickly disappeared.

Of course, Bachou was oblivious to Kansui's crush on her, though both Houtoku and Rouka certainly noticed and smirked inwardly, and mentally vowed to get these two together.

Bachou then extended her hand to Rouka and said. "Pleased to meet you, Rouka-san… my name is Bachou Mouki… it is good to have you here with us." Her tone was cheerful, and there was a bright smile on her face as she spoke.

Rouka just chuckled to himself. It seems that this girl had a bubbly and cheerful personality, which reminded him of someone he noticed when he passed through the Azabu Juuban Ward. Strangely enough, Mouki and the unnamed blond girl had the same shade of blond hair, though Mouki's had a slightly darker shade to it, and did not have a weird looking hairstyle with two dumpling shaped buns on top of her head.

He shook her hand and said. "And it is a pleasure to be here as well, Mouki-san… I hope that we all can get along well." He then withdrew his hand and said. "Now that is over, I think I shall take my leave for now? I'll see you three tomorrow again, alright?"

Both Bachou and Kansui nodded, though Houtoku asked. "May I ask what your plans are for today, Rouka-san? Are you expected to be somewhere? Because I was thinking that the four of us could spend some time together after the three of us finish school today."

Rouka just smiled and said. "I would love to, Houtoku-san… but I must decline the offer for today. I have some family to visit after my two year absence from Kanto, and I'd like to catch up with them for today."

Houtoku looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said. "Then let me go with you, Rouka-san… someone has to make sure that our new student remains in one piece, not to mention with your fighting ability, either Rakuyo or Kyosho might send assassins after you. I know this from personal experience, after what happened with Mouki."

Rouka just raised an eyebrow at her statement, but then replied. "Sure thing, Houtoku-san… just a word of warning though, my cousins has a little quirk when it comes to greeting family members… though I think it only applies to me, from what I experienced."

Houtoku then had a puzzled look on her face after hearing Rouka's statement. "Whatever do you mean by that, Rouka-san?"

Rouka just grinned, which made her blush a little. "I'm not spoiling the surprise just yet, Houtoku-san… you'll just have to see it for yourself to understand?" He then turned and said to both Kansui and Bachou. "Well, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, alright? Let's go, Houtoku-san."

He then started to walk towards the direction of the school gates, while Houtoku pouted a little at him for not telling her what to expect, before she said goodbye to her friends, and followed Rouka to wherever he said he was going.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I finished yet another chapter of this fic… and I did make a slight reference to another anime in here. And as you can see, Houtoku has already feeling attracted to him, though it would be a while before she becomes his girlfriend, so it is an OC/Houtoku pairing for now, but in the event of a harem fic, I would limit it to 3 girls that are interested in him. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or its characters. My OC of course belongs to me, and like my other fics, I always say the same thing right at the beginning. This is my first attempt at writing an Ikkitousen fic, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way, thank you. As with my stories, expect a non to semi-canon version of Ikki Tousen to be served up to you in my story. Cheers!

A Soldier's Loyalty

Chapter 3

Rouka and Houtoku soon arrived to the train station, and both of them paid their fares for the train that was headed to the first of Rouka's destinations, which was Yoshuu. On the way, Houtoku was beginning to wonder who Rouka's cousins were. The only clue that he had given to her after some coaxing was they were at Yoshuu and Gogun respectively.

Those facts got her to think, and try to eliminate the possibilities of who Rouka's cousins were. The only person at Gogun that was well known as a Toushi was Ukitsu, or 'Genius Ukitsu' as she is known around martial arts circles, since she has complete mastery of almost every martial arts in existence. Judging by how Rouka fights, it is safe to say that Ukitsu might be one of the cousins he is talking about.

The same could not be said for their other destination, Yoshuu Gakuen. The Leader for Yoshuu was Ensho Honsho, but it is unlikely that Rouka would have such high connections with the Leader of Yoshuu. That would leave three other known Toushi, Koshaji, Ganryo and Bunshuu as potential candidates of who Rouka's cousin was.

Rouka looked at Houtoku who looked like she was deep in thought, no doubt still trying to figure out the identities of his cousins. One is a no brainer, but the other one…. Well, she has to figure it out by herself, or find out herself when she gets there. Though he had to admit that she looked pretty cool when she was deep in thought like this.

After a while, Houtoku noticed that Rouka was looking intently at her face, and she blushed slightly, a slightly pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. She then said a little shyly. "Um, Rouka-san? Is there something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Rouka blushed slightly at having been caught, but soon regained his composure and smiled at her, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing's wrong, Houtoku-san… it's just that I find you to be pretty cool when you are deep in thought, that's all."

Houtoku flushed slightly at his comment, but then calmed herself and said. "You are a flatterer, you know that? I bet that you say that to many girls, Rouka-san."

Rouka just chuckled and said. "That's what KanU said to me as well, Houtoku-san. But as I have said to her, I may have a silver tongue, and I do flirt sometimes, but I am no pervert or womanizer like that person in Nanyou. I think you might have heard of him. His name is Saji Genpou."

Houtoku nodded as she has heard of one of Nanyou's Four Devas, one Saji Genpou. His skill as a Toushi is widely recognized, though there is one bad thing about him that tarnished his name. Saji Genpou was very well known to be a pervert and womanizer, and often gropes women, sometime without their consent. Not many women could fight off such a skilful pervert, and rumor has it that the only one that keeps Saji in control was a fellow Deva, one Ryomou Shimei. "I see…." She said finally with a soft smile on her face.

She might not know what Rouka was like, since this is the first time she met him, but from the first impressions that he had given to her, he was an okay person to get along with. He had good manners, almost bordering on a gentleman like behavior, as well as having a sense of humor. He is also well skilled in the martial arts, and she knew that his rank was well earned.

The only thing that she was worried initially of course was about his loyalty, since he mentioned earlier that he was an old childhood friend of Seito's Kanu Unchou, and that he is also an unofficial member of Seito as well. But when he reassured her as well as her comrades that in the event that Ryoshuu is being matched up against Seito, he will still fight against Seito.

Their train soon arrived a few moments later, and they boarded the train. Unfortunately, the train was slightly packed at the moment, so they only managed to stand near the back of the train. During the journey, more passengers went aboard the train, so there was a slight jostle aboard. As a result, both of them were crushed towards each other, and they blushed at the rather intimate contact that had resulted from it.

Even after they exited the station, Rouka turned to Houtoku and said. "I'm… I'm sorry, Houtoku-san… even though it is just an accident, I still feel a little bad about it." His face was still blushing a bit when he recalled what happened on the train.

Houtoku also blushed as she recalled what happened, though she knew that she couldn't get angry at him for something that was not his fault to begin with. In fact, as he said, it was a mere accident that had crushed them together in such a manner on the train due to the volume of the passengers that had boarded the train along.

Still, she had to give it to him for apologizing, and while she knew that most boys or men would have loved to take advantage of the situation that happened to both of them for groping her, he did not, which shows that he is indeed a gentleman, and not like that womanizer she heard of that is in Nanyo Academy. Not that it mattered of course, because most chikan or perverts and molesters on the train wouldn't survive the beatings that they would receive in the hands of a toushi.

She then composed herself and shook her head, giving him a soft, friendly smile on her face. "It is alright, Rou'ka-san… after all, as you have said earlier… it is a mere accident, so I don't blame you for what happened." _Not to mention, I like the way we were close to each other. _She mentally added, though she quickly controlled her thoughts before they moved into… ecchi proportions. "So… shall we go, Rou'ka-san? I believe your intention to travel to Yoshuu was to meet one of your cousins, if I am not mistaken."

Rouka nodded and said. "Indeed, Houtoku-san… thanks for reminding me of it. Let us go…" He then started walking towards the direction of Yoshuu Gakuen, with Houtoku following closely behind.

A few moments later, they arrived at the vicinity of Yoshuu Gakuen. Of course the trip in itself wasn't without incident, since they met some opposition from the minor ranked toushi from Yoshuu that they defeated along the way.

"I must say Houtoku-san… with all the craziness that the magatama is wreaking across the Seven Schools in the Kanto region, one would think that this place would be enough to rival a few other hotspots of craziness in Tokyo, won't you agree?" Rouka said in a half joking manner.

Houtoku just smiled as she knew what he was talking about. "That it maybe, Rouka-san… but I do believe the craziness in our region is still unable to compare to what happens in Nerima, Juuban or Tomobiki. Even Toshi such as us would think twice in entering those chaotic hotspots."

Rouka nodded and said. "I would suppose so… with Nerima is those super powered martial artists that is better known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Youma invasions and whatnot that happens in Juuban, and that Oni princess in Tomobiki… and the list goes on and so forth."

Houtoku just smiled and was about to reply when her danger senses began to alert her to something, and she tensed up and started to look around. She then looked at Rouka, and was surprised at how relaxed he was. "Rouka-san… why are you so relaxed? Can't you feel that we are in danger?"

Rouka nodded, and gave her a lopsided grin, which made her blush again, despite the danger that she felt they were in. "Don't worry about it, Houtoku-san… in normal circumstances, yes, I do believe we would be in danger. In this particular case, however…. I don't think we are. Just watch… this is going to be very interesting."

Houtoku just looked at him as if he has grown a second head, and was now feeling confused over his peculiar statement. She was about to ask him to explain things to her when the whistle of thrown projectiles were heard as they flew towards Rouka in deadly velocity. What surprised her was that he was openly grinning, as if he was expecting such a thing.

Rouka just grinned as he unstrapped his jian from his back and swung it around, deflecting the projectiles away from him with practiced ease, and Houtoku could see the kunai and shuriken that clattered onto the ground, which made her confirm the identity of the assailant would likely be a ninja, or someone trained in the ninja arts.

Before she could figure out who it was, she heard Rouka said with a grin. "Really... Sha-chan… you're just as bad as Tsu-chan when it comes to greeting family members. Can't you guys use the normal way of greeting people for a change?"

"That's true, Rou-kun…" A smooth, feminine voice caught Houtoku's attention as a silvery haired girl wearing the uniform of Yoshuu Gakuen walked towards them, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. "Than again… that way of greeting would be so mundane, don't you think? Not to mention I have to make sure you aren't getting weaker when you are away… but I see that your training since your departure two years ago has made you stronger… I like it." The last part was said in a rather husky tone, which was accompanied with a smoldery gaze directed at Rouka.

For some reason, Houtoku had a very strong urge to run to Rouka's side and glomp his arm and fix a withering glare at the woman who would dare try and seduce HER man. Though she controlled that part of her which she squashed rather reluctantly, and merely glared at the young woman, and said rather frostily. "Rouka-san… who is this? I assume that this is the cousin that you are talking about?"

Rouka just raised an eyebrow at Houtoku's sudden frosty tone. _Now this is interesting… judging from her reaction, it would be logical to assume that Houtoku Reimei is beginning to develop a rather possessive attitude towards me. However, this is also quite impossible unless she has feelings for me… which I doubt, since we only met a while ago._

Filing this bit of information for further study, he nodded and said. "Indeed, Houtoku-san… may I introduce you to one of my distant cousins… Koshaji Enjo."

Koshaji just smirked and walked to their side. She already knew who this girl was. Houtoku Reimei… one of the top Toushi of Ryoshuu Gakuen, which incidentally was somewhere her cousin was studying, it seems.

"Mou, Rou-kun… am I just that to you?" Koshaji pouted slightly as she sauntered towards Rouka and pressed herself to his side, gently rubbing herself against him. "Don't you remember about that promise you made to me when we were kids. You know, the one where you promised to me that we will get married one day when we got older?"

That statement finally got a reaction out of Houtoku as she glomped Rouka's other arm, and glared at the silvery haired assassin, which led Rouka to sweatdrop at how possessive she suddenly was. His cousin he could understand, since she has been always like this around him. To put it simply, he knew that she had a minor stalker kind of crush on him since they were kids, and when they got older, before they got into the mess that had been dumped onto them right now, she would often do things like this to him.

What really surprised him was how Houtoku was acting. It was as if her personality had changed, and the situation that he was in right now, really reminded him of some of the things that happened to one guy in the Okayama Prefecture, or worse… in Nerima.

He then decided to nip this in the bud before a family reunion is turned into an all out catfight, which he didn't want. One of the reasons was that he would be at Ground Zero when the fight is going to break out… somewhere he didn't want to be for his own health.

"Sha-chan… as much as I find this entertaining… could you let go of me please? We need to talk." Rouka said in a rather neutral tone, which caused Koshaji to pout slightly in disappointment, but then she let him go a bit reluctantly.

"Hmmph, you're no fun, Rou-kun… but I suppose I can make do for now… though I didn't know you are such a ladies man… you already got an admirer after you came back. I don't know if I should be impressed or jealous." She sighed rather theatrically, making Rouka raise an eyebrow at her theatrics, and Houtoku blush slightly at her earlier behavior.

"That's much better… by the way, Sha-chan… how are things going on your end lately?" Rouka asked his cousin.

Koshaji just shrugged and said. "Nothing much here, Rou-chan… though I think that our Leader and his two cronies are too caught up in this Toushi business a bit too seriously. Ganryo and Bunshuu are bullies that somehow got even rowdier, and Ensho acts like he is some kind of big shot or something. I'm technically still under his command though, so I can't do anything about it. How about you then, Rou-kun?"

Rouka just grinned and said. "Nothing much, Sha-chan… just returned from China yesterday, and met up with Kan-san a while ago, before enrolling in Ryoshuu, and then I decided to pay you and Tsu-chan a visit."

"As thoughtful as ever I see…" Koshaji smiled rather wistfully. "But then again, you have always been like this since we were kids, and I'm glad that this toushi business hasn't changed you a bit."

Rouka nodded and said. "I said this to Kan-san before, and I think I will say it again. I wear the magatama, not the other way round. It's a pity that most toushi let their magatama to have a hold of them. I am not interested in re enacting a bloody history that occurred in China 1800 years ago. I prefer to stay alive and lead a somewhat normal life, thank you very much."

"Well said, Rou-kun…" Koshaji said with a serene smile on her face. "But there are fools that don't think the way you do, and I do believe there are quite a lot of them."

Rouka just shrugged and said. "Like I said, Sha-chan… and you mentioned as well, they are fools. But enough of this… I think we should go and grab a bite to eat, don't you think? It's almost lunchtime, and we should get something. Afterwards, I want to spar with you, just like old times."

Koshaji just smirked and said. "Sure thing…. I want to see what you learned in China anyway. I'll take you to the place I often eat, and then we can go to the local park and have our spar there."

She then grabbed his arm and said. "Follow me…." She then started leading him away and Houtoku glomped to his other arm once again, as they left the vicinity of Yoshuu, leaving some guys to glare weakly at their backs at seeing a guy being in the company of two beautiful and hot girls.

Rouka just sighed weakly as he felt the weak killer intents directed at him, and he pondered just how this family reunion had ended up becoming something that he had only heard happening in Nerima or Okayama.

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter finished for me! Rouka visits one of his cousins, Koshaji, and if you guys have guessed, Ukitsu is his other cousin. Just to explain a little, Ukitsu is Rouka's maternal cousin, and Koshaji is his paternal cousin. On another note, I did make some more references to certain animes here, and I don't think you guys will have a hard time in figuring out what they are. That's if from me for now… do keep reading and reviewing you guys! Cheers!


	5. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
